


Cuddles

by PagebyPaige



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse of italics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, abuse of commas, cuddling :)), hell even abuse of parentheses probably, i write fluff bc I hate my life, just something short if you need to be happy, okay time for the real tags, plantonic-ish, revenge!everyone, revenge!mcr, stop the punctuation abuse compensate our betas, they need each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/PagebyPaige
Summary: it was so nice to have a bus instead of the van. to sleep horizontally instead of breaking your back in a sitting position.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Sirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Sirius/gifts).



> Thank you to my cool beta @CloseTheGoddamnDoorSWAT bc they're actually in this fandom and actually understand the references I'm making... just talking to them and getting Validated they're amazing go read their shit okay I'll shut up now

It's so nice to have a bus instead of the van. To sleep horizontally instead of breaking your back in a sitting position. Frank is absolutely _loving_ the bus. He can get up, move around, sleep, _eat_ , without anyone yelling at him. The best thing, by far, are the bunks. Sure, they're a little small and he has to sleep above Gerard "insomniac" Way, but they have _beds_.

Tonight, though, even the novelty of bunks isn't enough to lull Frank to sleep. He's only barely beginning to drift off when he hears something completely out of the ordinary. At first, he thinks it's moaning and goes to put a pillow over his head, but a second listen reveals that it's not moaning after all. It's... whimpering? Frank hears alternating sniffles and whimpers and wonders if Bob is watching another shitty rom-com at fuck o'clock in the morning but realizes the noise is much closer to him than Bob's bunk.

He lies back down, pressing his face into the mattress and trying again for the sleep that continues to evade him. The whimpers continue and he shoves his head underneath his pillow. Soon enough he's hot and short of breath and the whimpers still haven't stopped. They're quiet, like someone's trying to suppress them, but just loud enough to keep Frank awake. He tosses and turns aggressively until he can't take it anymore. He leans out over the side of his bunk, listens for a second, and then leans down over the bunk below his. Nearly upside-down, Frank pokes his own head through Gerard's curtain. Gerard shrinks back, trying to burrow into the back wall. Frank feels himself wobbling as the blood rushes to his head and he slowly retreats back up to his own bunk.

Frank gathers himself and turns around, slowly making his way down from his top bunk to the floor beside Gerard's bottom one. He pokes his head back in and finds Gerard still pressed up again the back boards.

"Gerard?" His voice is soft but it still rattles around in his ears, too loud for this time of night.

"Mmph." Says Gerard to no one in particular. Another whimper.

"Gerard? Are you crying?" Gerard's breath is coming in short gasps and Frank can see his chest rising and falling rapidly. Frank tentatively runs the pad of his finger underneath Gerard's eye, expecting tears it's too dark for him to see. To his surprise and relief, he finds none. Gerard balls himself up into the fetal position and Frank sits on the edge of his bunk.

Gerard buries his face in his hands, clearly not wanting to talk. Frank doesn't give up. He taps the larger boy's shoulder.

"Hey... you okay?" Obviously not. There's no response, not that one is strictly needed. Frank gives up and moves to go back to his own bed when he feels Gerard's arm shoot out and catch him around the wrist. He turns back but Gerard has already retreated back into his previous position. Frank sighs and lies down beside the Gerard-ball.

The whimpers return, even softer now, and Frank glances warily at Gerard. He's still curled up, trembling slightly. Frank takes pity and a risk. He stretches out on his side and scoots himself over to Gerard. He flips the larger boy over where he's facing the wall and pulls him to his chest. As soon as Frank's arms are across his chest, Gerard's cries cease. They lie there spooning for a little while until Frank experimentally lifts his arms. At first, nothing happens. A few seconds after Frank has decided Gerard is stable, the whimpering begins again. Sighing, Frank wraps himself back around Gerard and the whimpering lapses into a contented silence. Frank tucks his face into the warmth of Gerard's back and feels as their breathing slows in unison and then they're both drifting off.

\---

They wake up to yelling.

"Where the hell is Frank?" Ray.

"Gerard's still in bed." Mikey.

"Should we get him up?" Bob.

"He hasn't slept this much in months." Mikey.

"Yeah, you're right. Let him sleep?" Ray.

"We probably should, but he's a pain to get up and he probably knows where Frank is so I'm gonna go get him up." Mikey. Frank smirks to himself.

"I'm makin' coffee!" Bob. Soon enough, Frank can smell it and Gerard can too. He moves to get up, but Gerard holds him back. Frank's noise of protest is muffled by Gerard's hoodie and he slumps back into the pillow.

The curtain is yanked open and Frank shuts his eyes at the light that streams in from fuck knows where.

"What the fuck you guys!" Mikey shouts way too loudly for this time of day. Or any time, really. Of course, this sends Ray pounding over, way to fast for whatever time it is.

"What is it Mikes?" Ray is beside him and looks for himself. "Ohmygod they were fucking!!!" Ray squeals, _squeals_ like a little girl. Gerard pales and Frank lets go of him, flipping to face Mikey and Ray.

"What the fuck?" He's half tired, half pissed off.

Mikey and Ray just giggle, though Mikey looks somewhat disgusted at the same time.

"You assholes! We didn't fuck! Jesus Christ!"

Ray and Mikey are laughing their asses off and Frank and Gerard are both bright red. Even Bob can be heard chuckling in the background. Then Gerard flips over and they quickly silence themselves. His eyes are red and puffy and his face is flushed alternating splotches of pink and deathly pale.

"Are you okay?" Mikey's tone is tentative. Gerard nods sleepily and wraps himself around Frank. Frank opens his mouth to protest, knowing they need to get up, but Ray interrupts him.

"It's okay, you guys can sleep for a while. I'll get you up in time to do whatever the fuck you do to your faces before soundcheck." Frank hears Gerard sigh gratefully behind him and lets himself relax, pulling the curtain shut and submerging them in the relative darkness again.

"Thank you," Gerard mumbles against his back.

"For what?"

"Just... for being here." Frank can't really form a response and as his mouth moves futilely Gerard shuts him up as if he can see Frank's face. "Shh. It's okay, just let me thank you. Now sleep." Gerard curls up tighter against his back and Frank is even more confused but he's okay with it because Gerard is okay now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are cool <3
> 
> edit: thank you guys for 500 hits! I never though this many poeple would even look at my writing, so this really means a lot. I really hope I get a fic to 1k. thank you <3 xx


End file.
